Una Hoja En El Viento
by ZettaInverse
Summary: "Viajera. Trotamunda. Nómada. Vagabunda. Llámame como quieras... Solo no interfieras en mi búsqueda, o lo pagarás caro." Un mal inenarrable ha escapado de su sepulcro gracias a la negligencia de su guardiana. Ahora, con el deseo de encontrar la expiación, ella vaga por el mundo buscando una forma de detenerlo... ¿Vas a ayudarla? ¿O la juzgarás por su pasado? -SE ACEPTAN OC.-


**¡Eh aquí mi primer fic del 2014! Y claro, otro proyecto más… Como siempre: Unas aclaraciones.**

**-Este fic utiliza bastantes elementos de varias mitologías, al igual que varios elementos sobrenaturales.**

**-Este fic puede contar como AU.**

**-Solo este capítulo será narrado por mi OC. Todos los demás serán en tercera persona.**

**-De antemano quiero agradecer a Storie d'amore, por dejarme utilizar su OC Akari. Lo vuelvo a decir: Eres la mejor.**

**Ahora, comencemos…**

* * *

_1. Considerad lo que es correcto y verdadero._

_2. Practicad y cultivad la ciencia._

_3. Familiarizaos con las artes._

_4. Conoced los principios del oficio._

_5. Entended el perjuicio y el beneficio de cada cosa._

_6. Aprended a ver cada cosa con exactitud._

_7. Tomad conciencia de lo que no es obvio._

_8. Sed cuidadosos incluso en los asuntos pequeños._

_9. No hagáis nada que sea inútil._

_**Musashi Miyamoto, El Libro de los Cinco Anillos.**_

* * *

Una espada no es más que el reflejo de su portador, eso es una verdad universalmente reconocida. Por si sola, no es más que una herramienta utilizada por una persona para lograr cualquier objetivo que se proponga… ¿Pero que es una espada sin alguien que la empuñe? Me he estado haciendo esa pregunta desde incluso antes de iniciar mi viaje. Enseñarle a matar a un espadachín es fácil… Enseñarle a no hacerlo es el verdadero reto. Ojalá mi hermano hubiera entendido eso…

La primera vez que empuñé una espada fue cuando tenía ocho años, y fue por pedido de mi madre. Era tradición que todos los integrantes de mi familia recibieran al menos un poco de entrenamiento marcial, por lo cual mi hermano gemelo y yo tomamos armas a tan temprana edad tal y como lo hizo nuestro hermano mayor. Recuerdo cuando entrené por primera vez con mi hermano gemelo Kirei: La espada cobró vida apenas la tocamos. Nuestra madre llegó a compararnos con los maestros espadachines de la antigüedad, tales como Musashi Miyamoto, Sasaki Kojiro, Minamoto no Yoshitsune y Taira no Masakado. Con los años, nuestra habilidad con la espada no hacía nada más que aumentar… Hasta que un día, durante un duelo de práctica, mi visión se volvió borrosa. Me froté los ojos, y cuando los volví a abrir todo el mundo se había vuelto de un color azul oscuro y todos los objetos, todas las personas, tenían unas extrañas líneas negras en frente. No hace falta decir: Quedé desconcertada, y mi oponente tomó la oportunidad para desarmarme y derrotarme.

-"Sakuya, querida… ¿Algo anda mal?" La voz de mi madre Orihime me sacó de la confusión. Volví a parpadear, y todo el mundo volvió a la normalidad.

-"Podría jurar que todo el mundo se oscureció, y había líneas por todas partes…" Respondí.

Al escuchar mis palabras, mi madre abrió los ojos como platos por unos segundos, pero se tranquilizó rápidamente. Calmada, se dirigió al armario donde guardábamos los elementos de entrenamiento y sacó un maniquí de madera. Lo colocó frente a mí, y luego me miró severamente antes de poner en mis manos una Katana de verdad. Al principio me pareció un poco pesada, ya que estaba acostumbrada a usar las espadas de madera que utilizamos para entrenar.

-"Sakuya, préstame atención: Si esta prueba es exitosa… Felicitaciones, estás destinada a la grandeza." Yo solo la miré confundida. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Traté de preguntarle a Kirei, pero él estaba tan desconcertado como yo. "Muy bien, primero quiero que cierres los ojos."

Obedecí sin pensarlo. Inmediatamente, empecé a sentirme mareada: Estaba empezando a perder el equilibrio y todos los sonidos estaban apagados, como si tuviera mi cabeza debajo del agua. Me costaba mantenerme en pié, pero logré mantener el balance hasta que recibí más instrucciones de mi madre.

_-"Sakuya… Escucha la respuesta del viento con tus oídos. Toca la respuesta de la tierra con tus dedos. Saborea la respuesta del agua con tus labios… Concéntrate." _

El mundo a mi alrededor comenzó a aclararse. Parecía que me estaba acostumbrando a los efectos de lo que sea que me estaba sucediendo…

_-"…Abre los ojos."_

Cuando lo hice, todo estaba igual que cuando tuve aquella extraña visión. Lo que sucedió después fue tan natural, que creo que alguien más me manipuló para que lo hiciera: Ejecuté tres cuchilladas rápidas sobre las líneas frente al maniquí. Quedé pasmada al ver cómo, después de un instante, la efigia de madera se dividió en tres partes que cayeron al suelo. Noté que Kirei estaba igual de impactado que yo. Miré cuidadosamente el acero que tenía en mis manos, antes de que mi madre se acercara con una cara de aprobación.

-"…Creo que eso será suficiente entrenamiento por hoy. Vayan a descansar, se lo merecen."

Esa frase fue lo que me indicó que algo andaba mal. Mi madre NUNCA terminaba una sesión de entrenamiento antes de tiempo. La casa podría estar en llamas, yo podría estar tirada en el suelo incapaz de moverme por el cansancio, y hasta podría llegar a lastimarme… Pero el entrenamiento nunca acababa antes de tiempo. Sin embargo, no nos quedamos a pensar y simplemente nos retiramos a nuestra habitación.

Cerramos la puerta con pestillo, y nos paramos frente al otro. Esa era la única forma en que podíamos comunicarnos sin ninguna interrupción.

-"¿…Que fue eso?" Le pregunté a Kirei.

-"No lo sé… ¡Pero fue genial! ¡Imagínate lo que podríamos hacer con esa habilidad! ¡Seríamos imparables!" Claramente, él estaba más emocionado que yo.

-"Kirei, sabes lo que pienso sobre todo este tema…"

-"Ya cambiarás de opinión. ¡Nos están entrenando para algo!"

Debí haber notado las señales… Mi hermano se estaba apartando del camino que tanto se esforzaban nuestros padres en mostrarnos. Su habilidad aumentaba, pero también su ego…

-"…Eres incorregible."

…Pero seguía siendo mi hermano, y lo quería a pesar de todo eso. La familia siempre será familia, supongo…

Al día siguiente, nuestra madre nos informó que ella ya no se encargaría de nuestro entrenamiento: Ese ahora era trabajo de nuestro padre Takeharu. Esa noticia definitivamente emocionó a Kirei, nuestro padre era su modelo a seguir.

En cuanto pusimos un pie dentro de su dojo privado, quedamos abrumados por el tamaño y el aura que había dentro. Una cantidad innumerable de efigias de entrenamiento rotas estaban descartadas a un lado; varias Katanas, Tantōs y otros objetos filosos y sucios estaban cuidadosamente colocados sobre una mesa y, en el centro de la habitación, se encontraba el hombre en cuestión sentado.

Incluso a sus 42 años de edad, nuestro padre era un hombre fuerte. Anteriormente lo había visto cortar un árbol en dos con un solo golpe de su espada, y las pocas veces que lograba verlo en un duelo poseía una elegancia y agilidad incomparables. Era ágil e inteligente, capaz de atrapar al zorro más astuto del bosque.

-"…Orihime me informó que tienes una habilidad muy peculiar, hija." Se levantó del suelo, sonriente. "No puedo decirte mucho sobre ella, pero algún día llegará el momento en que todo cobrará sentido. Ahora, concentrémonos en lo que nos interesa." En cuanto dijo eso, colocó su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su Katana. De un solo movimiento la desenvainó y exclamó: "¡Kaze!". En cuanto dijo esa palabra una corriente de viento se extendió por toda la habitación la cual nos empujó lejos, y levantó en el aire cuatro muñecos de práctica. Con una velocidad incomparable nuestro padre se lanzó detrás de ellos, haciendo un corte cada vez que pasaba al lado de uno. En cuanto cortó los cuatro muñecos, envainó su espada y el viento se detuvo. "Eso, hijos míos, es la legendaria técnica de viento. Ahora, es momento de que aprendan sus secretos."

Pasamos años tratando de perfeccionar esa técnica. Eventualmente, canalizar el viento se convirtió en algo tan natural que nos costaba creer que alguna vez nos resultó difícil.

Fueron pasando los años, pero la actitud de mi hermano no mejoró. Al contrario: Por cada día que pasaba, se volvía más arrogante y despiadado. Un día, nuestro padre trajo a otro espadachín para que practicara con nosotros. Kirei lo derrotó fácilmente… Pero no se detuvo al ver que había ganado. Siguió atacando sin piedad, hasta que padre finalmente intervino.

Temía que mi hermano se había apartado del camino y quise hablar con él, no para amenazarlo, sino para apelar su sentido del honor.

-"Estás llevando esto demasiado lejos." Le dije directa.

-"…Nuestro oponente era débil. Si mostramos piedad no solo no mejoraremos, él tampoco lo hará." Me contestó fríamente.

-"¿El mejorar tu habilidad es todo lo que importa?"

-"¿Y que es un Samurái sin habilidad? Nada. Peor que nada."

Entonces, decidí intentar otra cosa: Abrí un cajón y de allí saqué una semilla, la lección sobre humildad más importante que nos enseñaron nuestros padres… Una lección que Kirei parecía haber olvidado. Una semilla es tan solo una semilla, pero con el tiempo uno puede llegar a descubrir la belleza que encierra dentro. Kirei tomó mi regalo, y se quedó en silencio. Me alegré un poco cuando noté la mirada avergonzada que había formado. Me llené de esperanza al creer que finalmente había entendido la paciencia y la virtud necesarias para ser un verdadero espadachín.

Resulta ser que estaba equivocada.

Una noche, Kirei se levantó a altas horas de la madrugada y me llevó con él. Tomó una Katana de la sala de entrenamiento de nuestro padre, y salimos del templo donde residíamos. Se digirió a la ciudad y caminó sin rumbo por las calles, como si estuviera buscando algo pero no sabía que. Eventualmente encontramos a otra persona: Un anciano que estaba de espaldas. Allí fue cuando… Kirei cometió el peor crimen que un Samurái puede llegar a usar para manchar su nombre.

_-"Tsujigiri…" _

No podía hacer nada más que observar horrorizada como Kirei utilizaba nuestra habilidad especial para acabar con la vida del anciano con solo tres estocadas rápidas. Observó su trabajo cuidadosamente, y finalmente sonrió victorioso antes de que regresáramos al templo. Obviamente, en cuanto volvimos a la soledad de nuestra habitación no tardé en confrontarlo.

-"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" Le grité.

-"…Por ti, obviamente. ¿De verdad piensas que dejaré que mi hermanita sea débil?" Su voz sonaba tan despiadada… Ese no era mi hermano, era un monstruo utilizando su rostro como máscara.

-"¡¿Y piensas que esa es la solución?! ¡¿Tsujigiri?!"

-"Sakuya, déjame preguntarte algo… ¿Será que el viento huye, o será que te persigue?"

No supe cómo responderle. Era cierto que, aunque no me gustaba el tener que empuñar una Katana o enfrentarme a alguien en duelo, el viento siempre estaba a mi lado. No importa cuánto tratara de negarlo… Mi destino era luchar.

Pasaron un par de semanas, y llegó un día especial para mi familia: El Festival de Verano. De repente toda mi familia se encontraba ocupada en esa época, ya que se tomaban todo ese asunto tan en serio. Agradezco que no me pidieran que ayudara en nada… Gracias a las acciones de Kirei y las miles de preguntas que tenía en mi cabeza no podía concentrarme en nada.

Ya en el festival, mi padre simplemente me pidió que me paseara por las afueras del templo y me divirtiera, como lo hacía todos los años. Cuando era niña amaba ese festival, pero al ir creciendo empecé a perder mi interés. Ese año, sin embargo, sucedió algo especial… Un muchacho me vio entre la multitud, y se me acercó con interés. Tenía el cabello gris y un poco blanco con puntas, ojos turquesas, y tenía la piel muy blanca. Su complexión era atlética, y su sonrisa era simplemente… ¿Angelical?

-"¡Hola! Eres la hija de los dueños de este templo ¿Verdad?" Me preguntó sonriente.

-"Así es…" Le contesté.

-"Me llamo Shiro Fubuki. Mi padre es amigo del tuyo."

Después de romper el hielo un poco, hablamos con toda normalidad del mundo. No solía interactuar mucho con otras personas, ya que pasaba casi todas las tardes entrenando en el tempo… Pero debo admitir que me agradaba su compañía. Entonces la multitud se acercó a la fogata en el centro, lo cual indicaba que el evento principal del festival estaba a punto de comenzar.

-"Vaya, parece que ya empieza la danza… ¿Quieres ir a verla?" Me ofreció su mano, la cual yo acepté por cortesía. Kirei, sin embargo, tuvo que abrir su bocota.

-"Amigo, solo para que te quede en claro: Ni hablar sobre mi hermana. ¿Entendido?" Le advirtió. Fubuki solo lo miró confundido.

La danza en cuestión era bastante confusa, al menos para mí. Los dos que realizan el baile tienen que estar vestidos con una Hakama roja, o una falda larga del mismo color para las mujeres, un Haori blanco, algún tipo de cinta roja en el cabello y una máscara blanca. El baile en sí tiene un montón de saltos y giros confusos que simplemente no sabría cómo explicar…

Debería haberla aprendido cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Volviendo al tema de mí hermano… Sentía que lo estaba perdiendo por cada día que pasaba. Cada noche, salía con la misma Katana y buscaba una víctima inocente solo para obligarme a observar las atrocidades que cometía. Por cada persona que asesinaba, su perversidad y crueldad aumentaba. Recuerdo que una vez le arrancó uno por uno los dientes a una chica que había atrapado en un callejón…

-"Por qué… ¿Por qué me haces esto?" Le pregunté sollozando mientras él estaba parado sobre otra mujer, sujetando un Tantō y apuñalando su inerte cuerpo.

-"Ya te lo dije: Para que dejes atrás tu debilidad. Si llegas a vacilar cuando llegue la hora de matar, podría pasarte algo malo. Es por tu seguridad."

Me sentía enferma al solo ver los restos de lo que antes era una persona… Su rostro estaba totalmente desfigurado, su estómago estaba abierto y sus entrañas estaban desparramadas por el suelo. Mi hermano… Ese no era mi hermano.

-"¿…Sakuya?"

Me alarmé al oír una voz familiar. Giré mi cabeza para ver a un chico con cabello plateado mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos… Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de una horrible verdad:

La hoja, y la sangre, estaban en mis manos.

-"No…" Murmuré. "…No. No, no. _No, no, no. No no no no no no __**¡NO!**_" Tiré la hoja al suelo, y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos ensangrentadas. Sentí las lágrimas escaparse de mis ojos… ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo fue que Kirei había logrado convencerme de hacer semejante atrocidad?

Fubuki se estaba acercando por detrás y me rodeó con los brazos… Pero lo empujé y le grité que se alejara antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia el templo. Me encerré en mi habitación y me lancé sobre la cama, llorando desconsoladamente. En cuanto me calmé un poco y levanté la mirada… Si, ahí estaba Kirei mirándome severamente.

-"¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Soy tu hermana!" Le grité mil y un cosas, y el solo me miró en silencio. Después de unos minutos, suspiró molesto.

-"¿Lo ves? Eso es precisamente lo que estaba tratando de prevenir: Matas a una sola persona, y actúas como si fuera el fin del mundo."

-"¡Déjame en paz! ¡Te odio!" Fue lo último que le grité antes de ocultar mi rostro en la almohada y llorar hasta dormirme…

Ahí fue cuando, finalmente, decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

De nuevo, como ya era costumbre, Kirei me estaba arrastrando hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la ciudad…Y allí fue donde lo detuve.

-"…Déjame ir." Me amenazó.

-"¿Querías que deje de ser débil? Pues ahí me tienes. No pienso dejar que hagas otra atrocidad."

Kirei trataba de zafarse de mi agarre desesperadamente, pero fue en vano… Sin embargo, nuestro forcejeo estaba haciendo bastante ruido. Temía que alguien lo notara… Ahí fue cuando vi al mismo chico de cabello plateado subiendo las escaleras hacia el tempo. En cuanto llegó y nos vio… Entré en pánico. No, entrar en pánico no es lo correcto… Sentía que algo estaba tratando de salir de dentro de mí… Violentamente.

-"Sakuya…" Murmuró Fubuki. Caí de rodillas, y me quedé mirando el suelo. Lentamente, desenvainé el Tantō que siempre llevaba conmigo… Y lo apunté directo hacia mi cuello. Si esa era la única forma de evitar que Kirei le haga daño a cualquier persona… Entonces que así sea. Fubuki solo podía verme alarmado. "No me digas que… Quieres… ¿Quieres morir?"

Sin embargo, me levanté…

-"No, no quiero morir…"

Le sonreí.

_-"Quiero matarte."_

Debía hacer algo… Pero era demasiado tarde: Perdí el conocimiento.

En cuanto recobré la consciencia, me di cuenta de que no podía abrir mis ojos. Los tenía cubiertos con vendas. Estaba recostada sobre una cama algo blanda. Mis memorias estaban borrosas y me sentía desconectada de ellas, como si no me pertenecieran. Lentamente moví un poco los brazos, y volví a oír una voz familiar.

-"¡Despertó! ¡Doctor, está despierta!" Era Fubuki… Incluso después de todo lo que había visto… ¿Por qué se negaba a desaparecer de mi vida?

El doctor en cuestión llegó rápidamente y me quitó las vendas de los ojos. Efectivamente, estaba en una habitación de hospital. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado aquí?

-"Tiene suerte de estar viva, señorita… Se cayó de las escaleras que llevan al templo de su familia… Aunque no me gustaría estar en su posición, considerando que tendrá que ir a juicio apenas pueda caminar." Dijo el doctor mientras miraba su sujetapapeles.

-"¿…Juicio?" Le pregunté, confundida. Miré a Fubuki pidiendo explicaciones, y el suspiró.

-"Sakuya… Tu familia…" Parecía que le costaba articular las palabras. "...Bueno, no solo tu familia. Todas las personas que estaban en el templo aquella noche aparecieron… Muertas. Tus padres, las Miko… Todos."

…Me costó un poco comprender lo que me estaba diciendo. De lo único que estaba segura… Era que sabía bien quien, o más bien _que_, era el culpable de todo esto.

-"Doctor…" Dije. El hombre me miró extrañado. "…Quiero que me extirpen los ojos."

Se notaba que los dos quedaron impactados al oír mi pedido. Sin embargo… Otra persona tenía otros planes.

-"Ah, ah, ah. Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso." Dijo una voz femenina. Giré mi cabeza hacia otro lado, y allí había una mujer cuya presencia ni siquiera había notado.

Esta tenía una melena de tono negro cual carbón que caía ondeada por toda la extensión de su espalda, rozando débilmente sus bien definidas piernas. Demostrando su rebeldía natural, tenía algunos mechoncillos de cabello de un tono blanco que cabe recalcar que no son naturales, generalmente lleva su pelo semi-sostenido por dos peinetas, una a cada lado dejando su flequillo al aire. Su piel era sumamente pálida y tersa como la seda que hace un juego perfecto con el par de ojos chocolate, gracias a la cual se notan aún más con el brillo de tono caramelo en los hermosos orbes, una perfecta combinación dulce, unos bonitos labios rosas y una nariz respingada y de débil proporción. Tenía un cuerpo bien definido y envidiable, llegando a tener una estatura alta.

-"¿…Quién eres?" Le pregunté. Ella simplemente cruzó los brazos y me frunció el ceño.

-"¿A ti quien te educó? Tienes que presentarte antes de preguntarle el nombre a alguien."

…Con solo oír eso, ya me había dado cuenta de que esa chica iba a ser una molestia de proporciones bíblicas.

-"Está bien." Suspiré. "Me llamo Sakuya Izayoi. ¿Contenta?"

-"Akari Tenshi. Y sí." Sonrió victoriosa. "Bueno, ahora… No puedes deshacerte de esos ojos, pequeña. Hay leyendas enteras que giran en torno a ellos."

-"Perdóname si te digo que no me importa. Gracias a estos ojos mi hermano se volvió loco."

-"No lo digo solo por eso… No importa si te deshaces de los ojos, el poder que te otorgan se quedará contigo. Es más: Es gracias a tus ojos que puedes controlarlo. Si llegas a perderlos, verás las líneas todo el tiempo." Dijo con total normalidad. Se levantó y me sonrió. "Te veré en el juicio, ya quiero ver como sales de esta." Terminó antes de caminar hacia la puerta y salir de la habitación.

Las palabras de Akari solo trajeron más preguntas a mí ya confundida mente. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué sabía sobre mi poder? ¿Qué demonios era lo que tenía en los ojos? ¿Cuál es su propósito? Pero más importante… ¿Cómo fue que Kirei se convirtió en… _eso_?

Aun así, importaba poco… Me acusaban no solo del asesinato de mi familia, sino de todos los asesinatos que Kirei había cometido… Y no solo eso: Tampoco podía oír su voz. Primero me obliga a ver todas esas atrocidades, y luego desaparece como si nada…

No hace falta decir: El juicio fue un desastre. Sin embargo, y gracias a un milagro de dios, faltaba algo muy importante: Las armas del crimen. Al parecer, Kirei hizo _algo _con todas las hojas que utilizaba, y estas simplemente no aparecían. Al no tener ninguna pista que seguir, me dejaron libre… Pero de una manera que al público le pareció bastante polémica.

Regresé aquella noche al templo… E inmediatamente me dirigí a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con pestillo, y me paré frente a Kirei.

-"Háblame… Por favor…" Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Coloqué mis manos sobre el espejo que utilizaba siempre para hablar con el… "Quiero saber tus motivos… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

…Silencio. Eso confirmaba mis sospechas: El hijo de puta –Perdón madre—Me había abandonado después de haber arruinado mi vida. Ya no me quedaba nada… Solo podía hacer una cosa.

Me senté en el lugar donde mi padre solía entrenar, un Tantō colocado frente a mí. Lo observé cuidadosamente, pensando que tal vez podría encontrar otra solución… Pero no pude. Finalmente, me resigné a aceptar mi juicio.

Tomé la hoja y la desenvainé. Volví a estudiar la hoja antes de llevarla lentamente hacia mi cuello y dejarla reposada sobre este. Mis manos estaban temblando… Solo debía hacer una cuchillada, y todo se acabaría. Era fácil… Se supone que era fácil… Pero no pude hacerlo. Dejé caer la hoja y llevé mis manos hacia mi rostro cuando sentí que una lágrima se me había escapado. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Ni siquiera podía suicidarme… Kirei tenía razón: Soy una inútil.

Lo menos que podía hacer, era honrar su memoria… Me dirigí a uno de los armarios donde las Miko guardaban los "Uniformes" que utilizaban cuando se encargaban de cuidar el templo, y busqué uno de mi tamaño. En cuanto terminé de vestirme, me miré al espejo y sonreí un poco… Si de esta manera podría redimirme, entonces lo haría. Desde ese instante estuve cuidando del templo por mi cuenta… Una labor que se tornó aburrida rápidamente.

* * *

…En la vida, solo hay tres certezas: El honor, la muerte… Y la resaca. Desperté aquella mañana tirada sobre el sofá y con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Los miles de barriles de Sake vacíos que había a mí alrededor me daban una buena idea sobre lo que había hecho anoche… Refunfuñando, me levanté y me dirigí al baño para tratar de arreglarme un poco antes de salir a hacer mis labores diarias.

Me miré frente al espejo y me examiné a mí misma. Definitivamente había descuidado bastante mi imagen durante el año que pasó después de la muerte de mi familia. Mi cabello castaño estaba demasiado largo, me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Mis ojos azul hielo eran arruinados por unas ojeras que tenía debajo de estos, probablemente como consecuencia de la falta de sueño. Mi estatura no había cambiado para nada, y mi cuerpo tampoco… Lo cual, honestamente, me decepcionaba un poco. No lo negaré… Siempre fui… Plana. Bueno, tengo 16 años. Ya crecerán… ¿Verdad?

Procedí a echarme un poco de agua en el rostro y de paso a beber un poco, para ayudar con la resaca… Me coloqué mi "Uniforme", y salí del templo.

Era otro día aburrido, nada más que decir… Barrí el suelo, levanté la basura, cambié los omikuji… Un día común. ¿Así era como vivían las Miko? Mis más sinceros respetos a aquellas mujeres, que soportaba esta labor como si nada.

Fui a revisar la caja de ofrendas… Allí se encontraba Akari, como ya era costumbre. ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que esa chica sería una molestia? Adivinen que… Estaba en lo cierto.

-"¿Volviste?" Le pregunté. La morena simplemente me miró con una sonrisa y depositó un billete de 5000 yenes en la caja.

-"¿…Estuviste bebiendo de nuevo? Se te nota por el aliento." Su voz sonaba arrogante, no me lo esperaba de ninguna otra manera.

-"Como sea…" Suspiré molesta. "¿Quieres un poco de té?"

-"Por supuesto."

Así era como pasábamos casi todas las tardes. La verdad no entendía muy bien porque esa chica estaba tan interesada en mí… Ella se sentó frente a una mesa mientras yo calentaba el agua para preparar el té.

-"¿Sabes? Nunca me explicaste bien el tema de mis ojos." Le dije, concentrada en mi tarea.

-"Bueno, tu nunca preguntaste." Sabía que estaba haciendo esa sonrisa burlona nuevamente…

Aunque Akari podía ser arrogante, soberbia, arrogante, molesta, arrogante, insoportable, pero sobre todo; Arrogante… Tampoco podía imaginar lo que sería mi vida sin ella. Desde ese día en que nos conocimos en el hospital estuvo visitando el templo casi todos los días. Ella es como la hermana mayor que siempre quise tener… Si hubiera tenido a Akari en lugar de Kirei en mi familia… ¿Estaría ahora en la misma situación? No lo sé…

-"¿Me vas a decir, o no?" Me giré a verla, y ella simplemente rió.

-"Está bien, está bien… Te contaré todo." Su expresión se tornó seria después de eso. Retiré la tetera del fuego, realicé la mezcla y la serví en dos tazas. En cuanto le entregué la suya, Akari tomó un sorbo largo antes de mirarme fijamente. "Sakuya, tus ojos, como te habrás dado cuenta, no son normales. Estos son nada más y nada menos que los **Ojos Místicos de Percepción de Muerte.**"

-"¿…Perdón?" Le pregunté confundida. ¿Ojos Místicos? Nunca había oído hablar de eso antes…

-"Los Ojos Místicos de Percepción de Muerte podrían considerarse unos circuitos que se abren en el cerebro y los ojos, permitiéndole al usuario 'Percibir la Muerte', la conceptual 'Muerte de una Existencia', de manera visual en la forma de **'Líneas de Muerte' **o **'Puntos de Muerte'.** Su uso no depende enteramente de los ojos del usuario por lo cual todavía verás las líneas, incluso si llegaras a quedarte ciega o perdieras los ojos por algún motivo. En lugar de 'Ver', podría decirse que estás 'Observando' todo en un nivel superior. Las líneas son invisibles para la gente normal, solo puedes verlas percibiendo los defectos naturales de las cosas por medio de una visión espiritual fuerte y viendo a través de los canales que las personas normalmente no pueden percibir."

Su explicación fue un poco confusa, pero por lo menos me sirvió para entender un poco mejor todo este asunto.

-"¿Y cómo funcionan exactamente?" Akari volvió a suspirar.

-"La habilidad para percibir la muerte de un ser u objeto depende completamente de la percepción que el usuario tenga sobre la muerte. El cerebro y los Ojos Místicos trabajan como un conjunto, por lo que tienen diferentes 'Especificaciones' que otorgan grandes diferencias en las maneras en que cada persona percibe la muerte. Ellos muestran la muerte de las cosas, los puntos débiles donde todo se rompe con mayor facilidad y la imperfección en todo lo que se romperá un día. Podría decirse que ven el destino de todas las cosas. Ven el futuro, permitiéndote ver la muerte. Mientras siempre hay una diferencia respecto a cuándo una persona u objeto 'Acabará', es seguro que ese final llegará algún día ya que la muerte no es algo que 'Llega', sino que es algo contenido dentro de cada cosa desde su creación y que sucederá definitivamente como parte del principio de casualidad. Cualquier cosa que tenga un origen debe tener un fin, un 'Momento de muerte' determinado desde el principio, y como ya existe, no es imposible comprender este concepto con el circuito apropiado en los ojos y el cerebro, lo que te permite verlos como a través de un microscopio. Es normal que cortar el cuello de un ser vivo lo mate, su vida se acaba porque fue rebanado, y obviamente el no poder cortar su cuello significa que no morirá. Los ojos pueden ignorar esa causa, te permiten matar incluso aquello que es inmune a todos los efectos externos. Eso que cortas se desmorona y lo que es 'Asesinado' se convierte en 'Muerto', pero en lugar de 'Trazar las líneas, causando que el objeto se desmorone' y el objetivo muera porque fue cortado, lo que haces es 'Poner fin a la vida y matar al objetivo'. Es el borrado de la existencia en lugar de la destrucción física, por lo que el objeto se 'detiene' y el corte es el resultado final."

…Después de oír una explicación tan larga, tenía miedo de preguntarle alguna otra cosa.

-"…Voy a hacer de cuenta que entendí una sola palabra de lo que dijiste."

Nos quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Me levanté y caminé hasta la misma y allí se encontraba Fubuki, el mismo idiota que se negaba a desaparecer de mi vida sin importar cuantas veces le pedía que se alejara. Parecía un poco alarmado… Noté la flecha que estaba sujetando en sus manos, la cual tenía atada una pequeña hoja de papel. Suspiré molesta.

-"Esto estaba clavado cerca de la entrada." Dijo antes de entregármela. Sin mostrar ningún tipo de interés, desaté el papel y leí el mensaje que tenía escrito.

-"Bla bla bla bla, sé que eres una asesina, bla bla bla bla, te reto a un duelo, bla bla bla bla, esta noche."

Ya me había acostumbrado a recibir esos desafíos… Me llegaban por lo menos dos al mes. De todas formas me parecían una forma un poco interesante de matar el tiempo, considerando que no había que pensar mucho para darme cuenta de que aquellas personas que querían hacerse los héroes no habían empuñado una espada en sus vidas… Bueno, o era eso, o simplemente tuvieron muy poco entrenamiento. Siempre me pareció divertido el ver las tonterías que puede hacer el ser humano con tal de recibir algo de atención.

-"¿Vas a ir?" Me preguntó Fubuki.

-"No veo razón para no hacerlo… Después de todo, también tengo una reputación que mantener."

Aunque no me había cobrado ni una sola vida en esos duelos ya que solo me limitaba a desarmar a mis oponentes, estos siempre se tomaban el trabajo de difundir la palabra con la esperanza de que alguien pueda derrotarme… Uno a uno, me fueron encontrando y fueron cayendo. Eventualmente decidieron ponerme un apodo… "La Espada sin Funda" era el nombre que me dieron.

-"¿…Y qué pasa con el festival?" Akari se apareció desde detrás de mí.

-"Si, claro… El día en que tu llegues a organizar un festival entero por tu cuenta me avisas, a ver si me explicas como."

Si, la época del festival había llegado nuevamente… Pero claro, estoy yo sola en este templo… Me resultaba imposible, o al menos muy complicado, prepararlo por mi cuenta…

Al menos debería haberlo intentado.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente cayó la noche. Estaba esperando a mi oponente al pie de las escaleras que llevan al templo. Ahora estaba vestida con un Kimono azul oscuro. Sobre este llevaba una chaqueta de cuero roja y unas botas marrones con agujetas. Algunas personas dicen que es difícil moverse con un Kimono… Yo no estoy de acuerdo. De hecho, puedo dar patadas altas vistiendo un Kimono.

…El sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban causaron que me ponga en alerta. Examiné a la figura que venía en mi dirección, y vi a un chico con el cabello blanco y puntiagudo, y ojos negros. Su piel estaba algo bronceada, y su rostro estaba lleno de determinación.

-"…Buenas noches." Le dije como si fuera un viejo amigo.

-"Buenas noches a usted también." Me contestó amablemente.

Unidos por el mismo código de honor, hicimos una reverencia y llevamos nuestras manos libres hacia las Katanas que ambos teníamos enfundadas. Cuidadosamente, nos estudiamos silenciosamente bajo la luz de la luna hasta que finalmente ambos desenfundamos al mismo tiempo y aceleramos hacia el otro. Nuestras espadas se encontraron, y nosotros solo nos miramos mientras forcejeábamos.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?" Le pregunté en medio del choque.

-"Shuuya Goenji."

Nos separamos un poco y comenzamos a atacar. Chispas volaban del encuentro entre cada hoja, y ambos bloqueábamos cada ataque a la perfección. Era como si supiéramos exactamente lo que haría el otro incluso antes que nuestro oponente. Sin duda… Este era un oponente digno. Nunca antes me había sentido tan presionada en un duelo.

-"…Tienes habilidad, eso lo admito." Elogié.

-"Te lo agradezco."

Sin embargo, luego de intercambiar ataques por un rato, nos detuvimos. Ambos lo notamos: El aire a nuestro alrededor había cambiado. Había una tercera entidad observando todos nuestros movimientos. Miramos por todas partes tratando de averiguar de quien se trataba… Hasta que pusimos los ojos en lo alto de las escaleras del templo.

Allí se encontraba una figura que, aunque lucía humana, era obvio que no lo era. Parecía ser una mujer con un largo cabello negro y ojos rojos. Estaba vestida con un anticuado vestido azul y estaba sujetando una especie de báculo que tenía la forma de una luna en la punta superior.

El solo ver a esa entidad me hacía sentir impotente… Y al parecer también a mi oponente.

-"¿…Quien es ella?" Me preguntó.

-"Ni idea. Nunca la había visto antes."

La mujer nos observó a ambos, y nos dedicó una sonrisa siniestra. Levantó su báculo y este comenzó a brillar. De repente… Oímos como, detrás de nosotros, algo tomaba forma. Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos unas criaturas humanoides que parecían hechas de sombras. Tenían tamaño humano, sus ojos brillaban y en lugar de manos parecía que solo tenían dedos con garras filosas.

Goenji me miró, y yo asentí. Dejamos atrás nuestro duelo y nos concentramos en eliminar esas criaturas tan extrañas mientras la entidad superior solo nos observaba en silencio. Las criaturas de sombra al parecer no eran muy resistentes al contacto de nuestras hojas: Las podíamos cortar fácilmente, y estas en vez de caer al suelo simplemente se desvanecían. Todo eso me hizo recordar una leyenda peculiar…

En cuanto terminamos con todas las bestias, volvimos a observar a aquél ser misterioso. La mujer soltó una pequeña ronda de aplausos.

-"Me alegra saber que los seres humanos no se volvieron débiles con el paso del tiempo… Me decepcionaría mucho saber que la raza que me encerró durante eones ya no era lo mismo que antes." Dijo mientras… Flotaba para bajar las escaleras. Si: Flotaba.

-"…Déjame preguntarte algo." Le dije. "Tu nombre… ¿Es Mima?"

La entidad me miró confundida por un segundo antes de sonreírme.

-"¿…Mima? ¿Así es como me llaman hoy en día? Vaya, a estos humanos se les ocurre cualquier patraña…" Soltó una risita. "Bueno, pero eso no viene al caso. Tu…" Me apuntó con su báculo. "Supongo que tú eres la actual dueña del templo ¿Verdad?"

-"Exacto…" Contesté sin bajar la guardia. Mima sonrió nuevamente.

-"…En ese caso, te agradezco de corazón por liberarme. Gracias a tu negligencia, me liberé de ese estúpido sarcófago."

-"¿…Negligencia?" La… Hechicera, supongo, me miró sorprendida.

-"¿No lo sabes? Vaya… Muy bien, permíteme explicártelo: ¿Alguna vez viste esta danza?" Apenas dijo eso, empezó a hacer movimientos muy familiares… Me quedé con la boca abierta. Era la misma danza que hacía mi familia cada año en el festival. "Bien, ese baile no es solo bastante entretenido: Es un ritual. Esa danza reforzaba el sello que me mantenía encerrada en el sarcófago."…Sabía a cuál sarcófago se refería: Uno que estaba encadenado en la parte superior del Dojo de mi padre y que yo pensaba que solo era decoración… "Ahora, déjame que yo te pregunte algo… ¿Dónde están las cinco fuentes?"

-"¿Qué fuentes?" Le dije confundida.

-"Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando." Había dejado atrás su tono amistoso… Ahora me estaba amenazando.

-"…Silencio." Goenji habló de repente. Había olvidado que estaba a mi lado… Desenfundó su espada nuevamente y miró a Mima de manera desafiante. "No sé para que necesitas encontrar las cinco fuentes ancestrales, pero me temo que de todas maneras no puedo dejarte vivir."

En cuanto dijo eso aceleró hacia la hechicera, pero antes de su hoja hiciera contacto con ella Mima levantó su báculo y Goenji fue levantado en el aire.

-"Cuanta impaciencia…" Dijo desinteresadamente antes de volver a mover su bastón. Goenji fue enviado lejos y su cabeza impactó directo con un árbol, dejándolo inconsciente. Mima volvió a mirarme fijamente. "Ahora… ¿Vas a decirme?"

Me quedé en silencio y cerré los ojos. Era obvio que esa criatura era peligrosa… Aunque odiara el tener que matar, no podía dejarla vivir. Volví a abrir mis ojos y divisé las Líneas de Muerte que estaban sobre esa entidad. Al igual que Goenji aceleré hacia ella con mi espada desenvainada… Pero, del báculo de la bruja, surgió una oleada de electricidad que ingresó por todo mi cuerpo. Grité del dolor y caí al suelo mientras ella me observaba sonriente.

-"Vaya, que interesante… Posees los Ojos Místicos." Declaró antes de suspirar. "Bueno, si no me dirás dónde están los tesoros, supongo que tendré que buscarlos por mi cuenta…" Fue lo último que escuché antes de que ella levantara su bastón y lo usara para golpear mi cabeza, haciéndome perder la consciencia.

* * *

Desperté, nuevamente, con un dolor de cabeza. Lo primero que vi fue el techo de mi habitación… Estaba nuevamente en el templo. Alguien me había vendado la cabeza y me llevó hasta mi cama.

-"…De nada." La voz orgullosa de Akari, quien se encontraba sentada a mi lado, me sacó de mi mareo. Toda esa situación ya se me hacía demasiado familiar… "Te encontré tirada en el suelo esta mañana junto a ese sujeto…" Apuntó hacia la otra cama… Allí estaba Goenji, quien estaba siendo atendido por Fubuki. "¿Qué sucedió?" Le conté absolutamente todos los detalles de mi duelo con Goenji, y la inoportuna aparición de Mima. En medio de mi relato Fubuki se acercó, interesado. "¿…Mima? Nunca oí hablar de ella."

-"…Espera un segundo." Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la estantería. Tomé un libro que tenía un aspecto bastante viejo, y rebusqué la página en donde estaba el artículo que me interesaba. "Mira en esta página." Le entregué el libro a Akari, y ella solo me miró confundida.

-"¿Metamorfosis Imperfecta? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?"

-"…Más abajo." Le indiqué. Era obvio que solo me estaba tomando el pelo…

-"_Mima: La Maga Ascendida. En una civilización antigua, una joven hechicera practicaba la magia con una pasión imperecedera. Creía que con suficiente poder mágico, podría ver el mismísimo corazón de la tierra y descubrir los secretos de la historia y el universo que existen más allá._ _Desesperada, se sometió a un peligroso ritual para trascender su cuerpo mortal. El resultado sólo podría ser la inmortalidad o la autodestrucción. La violenta magia liberada durante el ritual provocó la devastación por todo el planeta, pero cuando pasó la tormenta, emergió como un espíritu ascendido de energía pura. Sin embargo, tras este ritual caótico los magos de antaño temieron que semejante falta de respeto hacia la vida pudiese traer la perdición al reino. Tras un enfrentamiento terrible, redujeron al espíritu, pero no pudieron acabar con su forma ascendida. En vez de eso, la atraparon dentro de un sarcófago encantado y la sellaron en una tumba subterránea."_

-"…Vaya. ¿Por qué sospecho que tuviste algo que ver con el escape de esa bruja?" Me miró molesta.

-"…Eso no viene al caso. Lo que importa es que Mima mencionó algo sobre cinco fuentes… Pero el libro no dice nada sobre eso."

-"…Creo que yo tengo la respuesta a ese misterio." Dijo una voz masculina que provino de detrás. Goenji se sentó sobre su cama y nos miró seriamente. "Las cinco fuentes son los lugares alrededor del mundo donde se esparció el poder de Mima luego de debilitarla, en un intento de evitar que pueda canalizar suficiente energía para romper el sello."

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le pregunté.

-"Al igual que tú, me interesaba mucho la historia de La Maga Ascendida."

…No necesitaba oír más. Busqué una mochila, y en ella comencé a guardar algunas cosas que me servirían para un viaje.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Me preguntó Fubuki.

-"Empacando, obviamente. Pienso ir a buscar esas fuentes." Dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. "…Es gracias a mí que ahora está libre. No pienso dejar las cosas así."

-"Vaya ¿Cuándo te volviste tan responsable?" Ignoré el comentario ingenioso de Akari y, cuando terminé de guardar lo necesario, me dirigí a las puertas del templo. "Espera… ¿Vas a ir sola? ¡Ni siquiera sabes dónde están esas fuentes!"

-"Iré a donde sea que el viento me lleve… Es el único guía que necesito."

-"Aun así…" Goenji bajó por las escaleras. "Una espada es mala compañía cuando el camino es largo. Por favor, permíteme acompañarte."

-"…Que gracioso, considerando que hace un par de horas querías matarme." Al oír mis palabras, Goenji me miró confundido.

-"¿…Matarte? Creo que dije en mi carta que mi intención solo era tener un duelo amistoso. ¿Acaso la leíste?"

…Me sentí avergonzada. No, no la había leído… Solo vi que se trataba de otro desafío y nada más. Realmente debería prestarle más atención a ese tipo de cosas…

-"Bueno… Si vas a dejar que él te acompañe, entonces me uno." Akari me golpeó el hombro juguetonamente… Eso ya se estaba saliendo de control.

-"Akari, sabes muy bien que hay varias personas que quieren verme muerta…" Intenté convencerla de que se quedara atrás. "No quiero ponerte en peligro de manera innecesaria."

-"Pff… Por favor."

En cuanto dijo eso… No podía creer lo que sucedió después. Mi Katana salió de su funda por su cuenta y empezó a flotar por toda la habitación. Podía ver como Akari movía las manos con delicadeza… No tardé en darme cuenta de que estaba controlando la espada. La hoja se movía con tal elegancia que hacerlo con las manos parecía imposible… Cuando decidió dejarla en mi sitio, solo pude mirarla pasmada.

-"¿…Como hiciste eso?"

-"Una maga nunca revela sus secretos." Me contestó con una sonrisa. Aunque debo admitir que eso no era lo más raro que había visto hasta ahora…

-"De acuerdo, puedes venir…" Luego, miré a Fubuki. "Déjame adivinar… ¿También quieres venir?" Asintió, pero yo solo suspiré exasperada. "…Se muy bien que tú nunca sujetaste una espada en tu vida… Pero también sé que no te voy a convencer, así que no me molestaré en intentarlo."

-"Nunca me gustó la seguridad de todas formas…" Bromeó.

-"No, si lo hicieras habrías desaparecido de mi vida hace años." Suspiré molesta. "Bien… Esperaré un poco para que se preparen. Encuéntrenme en la salida de la ciudad dentro de dos horas. Si no están allí hasta entonces, partiré sin ustedes."

…No hace falta decir, todos se aparecieron a la hora acordada.

Así fue como terminamos vagando por el mundo, buscando esas fuentes de energía… Un montón de gente quiere verme muerta, sin contar a Mima… Y no quiero poner en peligro a las dos personas que más aprecio en el mundo… Pero no importaba cuanto intentara convencerlos para que se quedaran, decidieron seguirme.

Solo puedo decir una cosa antes de dejar atrás el templo, quizá por un largo tiempo: A cualquiera que me encuentre en mi camino le daré dos opciones. Quitarse de en medio… O enfrentar el viento. Odio matar con toda mi alma… Pero eso no significa que tenga miedo de hacerlo. No confundas mi silencio con ignorancia, mi tranquilidad como aceptación ni mi gentileza con debilidad. Si vas a tratar de matarme… Entonces espero que traigas amigos.

* * *

…**Y se acabó. Final MUY malo, lo se… Pero realmente se me estaba secando el cerebro. Sepan disculpar ;_;**

**Bien, la ficha para la gente que quiera participar… Iré avisando que este fic no será como los otros, donde intento hacer que aparezcan casi todos los OC cuanto antes. Todos aparecerán, pero a su debido tiempo.**

**Aquí tienen la ficha:**

**-Nombre Completo: (Europeo o Japonés, el que más les guste.)**

**-Nacionalidad:**

**-"Título": (Esto es opcional, pero es algo así como un apodo. Por ejemplo: "La Espada sin Funda", para Sakuya.)**

**-Edad: (De nuevo, cuanto gusten.)**

**-Aspecto:**

**-Personalidad:**

**-¿Cazador?: (¿Quieren matar a Sakuya?)**

**-Arma de Preferencia: (Lo que gusten, pero solo dos.)**

**-Habilidad Especial: (De nuevo, lo que gusten. Control de algún elemento, telequinesis, lectura de mentes… Lo que se les ocurra.)**

**-Historia:**

**-Pareja:**

**-Extras:**

**Espero que les haya gustado y les interese participar ^^**

**¡Hasta Otra!**


End file.
